Will You Let Me Go?
by Kamilia
Summary: Helia is a famous singer and never seems to have time for his fiancée, Flora. Sick and tired of been neglected Flora ends their engagement before getting involved in an accident. After that Helia realize what's more important to him and hopes Flora will take him back.


_**This is a one shot. It could change into a multiple chapter story. **_

_**Flora is wearing her season 4 outfit from Love & Pets without the cat ears. **_

_**Helia has on his season four outfit with his hair recently cut.**_

* * *

><p>Flora looked around the restaurant to see chairs on tables. It was only her and a male with black hair, blue eyes, fair skin and wore a blue jumpsuit was sweeping up.<p>

He stopped sweeping for a moment and looked at the brunette. "Miss Flora, I don't mean to be rude but can I go home?"

She sighed sadly, getting up. "Your right. You may leave now."

The male smiled as he hurried to put the broom down into a nearby storage room before leaving.

Closing up the restaurant she and Helia started up three years ago, Flora thought. _'He stood me up again. I can't do this anymore. I love Helia but I can't spend the rest of my life waiting on a guy that puts his career before his fiancée.' _

Flora and Helia meet when they were five and have been best friends ever since. At the start of high school the two confessed their feelings for one another and it wasn't till after college that they got engaged. That was three years ago. Every time they set a wedding date Helia kept on pushing it back because of his work as a singer.

After college a producer overheard Helia singing to Flora as he was purposing in front of their then new restaurant. After the brunette said yes, the producer offered Helia a record deal. He took the offer and began travelling, leaving Flora alone to run their business.

Tears started to fall as Flora began walking home.

Moments later she was walking pass a restaurant. Flora looked inside to see Helia in there with two girls and a guy. They seemed to be having fun.

One of the girls had lavender hair, teal eyes, fair skin and wore a light green mini dress. She had one of her hands over Helia's and was looking at him in a loving way. The worst part was Helia didn't seem to mind it. Helia wasn't looking at her but he didn't remove his hand from hers.

Her heart broke as more tears released.

The girl that was holding Helia's hand looked outside to see Flora.

"Hey Helia! Look at that girl outside. She is staring at you."

Helia looked to see Flora. "Flora! Oh no!"

"Helia, you know her?" The girl seemed surprised.

"Yes, she is my fiancée." He answered, getting up.

"Fiancée?!" She quickly removed her hand from his, embarrassed. _'She is the reason why he regrets every girl that comes his way.'_

The raven hair male quickly made his way outside. Once he reached the brunette, he said. "Flora, I am so sorry. I didn't remember anything about the date."

Flora shook her head for a moment. "Helia, I am tired. This is the tenth time you stood me up this year alone and I can't do this anymore. I love you and it's clear to me that you love your career and the girl that was holding your hand a while ago more."

"I love you and Krystal means nothing to me. She is just one of the assistances that the studio gave me to keep track of things." He replied, taking one of her hands. "Please give me another chance to make it up to you."

Krystal heard that statement from inside and was hurt.

"No Helia. I can't take anymore heartache." Flora said, taking off her ring and handing it to Helia. "I'm done with this relationship. I will collect my things and leave the house by tomorrow. Good bye Helia."

Flora ran off, wanting to forget about the heartache.

"Flora no!" Helia ran after her.

As she reached the road a car hit her. The driver didn't bother to stop and sped away.

Helia felt his heart stop, seeing Flora lying on the road barely breathing. He hurried to pick Flora up and headed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>Flora groaned as she opened her eyes. Her entire body was hurting her. Her arms and head were wrapped with bandages. Looking around, the brunette saw that she was in a hospital room. The last thing she remembered was the car hitting her.<p>

"I am so happy you're awake." Helia's voice was heard. He was sitting beside the bed with his right hand holding onto hers. "I felt like my heart stopped when that car hit you."

Flora slowly moved her head to see Helia's marvellous face. His eyes were red from crying too much. "Helia… How long have I been here?"

"Two days. The doctors said you were lucky to escape death with the injures you received." He answered, hoarsely as fresh tears began to flow. "I will give up my job and stay by your side. We can run the restaurant together as husband and wife."

"No." She coughed. "I can't make you give up your dreams just for me. I don't want you to hate me in the future because of it."

"I could never hate you, Flora. It took me almost losing you to realize I can't live without you." Helia acknowledged. "I will give up singing and stay in Magix with you forever. Please forgive me, my love."

Flora smiled. "I love you too much not to forgive you."

Helia returned her smile before planting a kiss on Flora's lips. It lasted for a few seconds but it was enough for both to know their love was still alive and burning brightly.

The raven hair male slid into his pocket and took out Flora's engagement ring. "Flora Linpeha, will you give me the honour again of allowing me to your husband?"

"Yes, I will." She cooed.

He slid the ring onto the left middle finger. "We can get married as soon as possible. You wanted a wedding on the beach with our family and closest friends…"

"Helia stop. I don't care where we get married just as long as I am your wife." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He carefully planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Helia, can you lay next to me." Flora requested.

He nodded. The brunette moved over so Helia could get into the bed. The raven hair male wrapped his arms around her waist before Flora rested her head on his chest. She soon drifted to sleep, feeling safe in her love's arms.

Helia kissed her lips once more. Before drifting off to sleep Helia thought. _'I am not going to lose her again. I took Flora for granted and that will never happen again.' _


End file.
